Caleb's Adventures in the Future
Caleb's Adventures in the Future is the upcoming sequel for The Amazing World of Gumball. The series takes place roughly 300 years after the end of the original series and follows the adventures of energetic cat hybrid Caleb Peterson, his cautious best friend Heather Chong and a gang of revolutionary third graders nicknamed The Scamps in a futuristic setting. Premise Characters Main Characters *'Caleb Peterson' - A serval/lynx hybrid, Caleb is an optimistic, altruistic and hyperactive but sometimes reckless and naive orphan who doesn't let his background bring him down. He is fascinated by mirrors and reflections (things that are seen as old-fashioned in his era) and carries a small mirror with him "just in case". *'Heather Chong' - Caleb's panda unofficially adoptive sister and best friend, Heather is restrained in expressed emotion, pragmatic, somewhat lazy, pessimistic and stubborn. However, she is innovative, loyal and trustworthy, using her ability to create smoke from two random things to solve her problems. *'The Scamps' - The Scamps are a group of disgruntled but ineffectual third graders who believe society is going downhill due to people relying too much on tehnology. They use old toys to try to destroy advanced robots and machines, usually with little to no effect. **'Buttons' - The leader of the Scamps, Buttons is a ragdoll possessed by the ghost of a kid who died under mysterious circumstances (possibly one of Martha Nuttels' great-grandchildren or even her spirit). He believes he is the best among his peers, that he is tough and rough and all those futuristic "machismos" should fear him. In truth, he is rather wimpy and affected by trauma, but also kindhearted and has a weakness for birds. He uses a slingshot to throw small stones as a means of defense. **'Brownie' - A dark brown cat and Buttons's second-in-command, Brownie is the most level-headed Scamp. She is more sophisticated and elevated within her mannerisms and behavior and physically stronger, but can be harsh and has a deep fear of peaches. She might be the descendant of one of the Watterson Quadruplets. **'Bubbles' - A pale blue/periwinkle puffy cat with an unicorn horn and wings (with no practical purpose), Bubbles is the nicest Scamp (although he has repressed anger issues) but also the most softspoken and hesitant. He loves china dolls (considered antique tchotchkes in his universe) and is always seen carrying one with him whenever he goes. He and Brownie are cousins. **'Clyde Burroughs' - **'Ribbons' - A rainbow cloud and one of Tobias' descendants, Ribbons is a fashionista and a hopeless romantic. She doesn't know why she is hanging out with the Scamps, except for the fact she likes to riot to get rid of her emotional issues. **'Beth' - **'Carrots' - A bunny with the body of a carrot, Carrots is an infamous gourmand. **'Maxwell Jones' - Maxwell is the genius of the group and a cat/hare/liger hybrid. He is obsessed by 2000's technology and video games, which prompted him to join the Scamps. He is a pacifist though, as he opposes most of his peers' practices. His ancestors are most likely Catrin, Jasper and Juni. **Raileigh - Raileigh is an androgyne, mute creature made of geometrical figures and the newest members of the Scamps. They are obedient and submissive but rather weak-willed and confused most of the time. *'Sasha Ramirez' - Sasha is a literal dust bunny, the local oddball and Heather's childhood friend. Despite her weird methods to solve problems, lack of organization, anxiety and constant mood swings, she is more hardworking, responsible and competent than many adults. Supporting Characters *'Cyton Stubble' - A meticulous, serious and brilliant but absent-minded, counter-culture and eccentric inventor and scientist who is both ahead of his time and the opposite. He is responsible for the incredible tehnological advance of Elmore, but doesn't get credit for it anymore, since he had to fake his death in order to hide the fact he is immortal. Cyton is the alterego of Cobby Nuttels. *'Gutfried' - A supernatural expert and former associate of Cyton. *'The Wither' - Lenny's adoptive daughter, the Wither has a similar mindset as him, although she can be rather mischevoius and childish. She likes messing with the succesors of the Wattersons and Nuttelses. **'The Cult of the Wither' - The Wither's cultists are look-alike minions who bear a resemblance to their deity. While dedicated to worshipping her and loyal to her, they are rather dim-witted and literal-minded, sometimes ruining their own plans to help her. Category:Sequels Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Spinoffs